starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Zergal Vosadii Krelim
Zergal Vosadii Krelim, better known as Zergal the Hutt, was a powerful Hutt crimelord with a male personality who operated a large and profitable business, smuggling everything from blasters to spices. As an influential figure, he had dozens of strongholds on worlds located throughout the Outer Rim. Biography Early Life Zergal was born on Kor Vosadii in 394 BBY. He stayed there, working for his parent Jeema, learning the trade. On his 81st birthday, he took his ship and left Hutt Space. He set up his headquarter on Handooine in 311 BBY, and began building his criminal empire, the Nal Barga. On his own initiative, he received very little help from his Kajidic, preferring to make it on his own. He started out smuggling spice and running guns, but also dabbled in slaves. He slowly expanded his criminal empire, including smuggling of restricted and illegal goods to his list of activities, and by 231 BBY, he virtually controlled the black markets on Handooine, Jabiim and New Holstice, and was making inroads on Saleucami and the southern part of the Tion Hegemony. From 228 BBY, Zergal began expanding his activities to include gambling, extortion, illegal pod racing, prostitution and set up several shadowports across the Outer Rim for use by slavers, smugglers and other illicit folk. In 201 BBY, he reestablished connection with the Vosadii Kajidic, buying a palace on Nal Hutta. From 200 BBY, he spent much of his time there, only occasionally checking up on things on Handooine, content to let his Nimbanese majordomo, Fias Sekel, handle things. Galactic Civil War This changed in 17 BBY, when his then-majordomo, the Nimbanese Akis Sekel, tried to take over. Zergal immediately put a mark (and a suitably large bounty) on him, and declared him a traitor. This move prevented the loss of the entire organization, but also split it in two, with the majority of ring-leaders on Jabiim, New Holstice and Handooine siding with Sekel. Zergal, not content with simply sitting and waiting, led his Klatooinian, Nikto and Vodran warriors into battle on Handooine, killing or capturing most of the ring-leaders, and forcing Sekel and the remaining ring-leaders to flee to Jabiim. The captured ring-leaders were all taken back to Nal Hutta and brutally interrogated, before Zergal used them to feed his pet akk wolf. One by one, Zergal's forces descended on the rebel holdouts, capturing them. Eventually, all but a few of the ring-leaders had been killed or captured (and subsequently eaten). Sekel himself was murdered by a bounty hunter on Nimban, where he was hiding. By 12 BBY, peace had been restored, and Zergal set about rebuilding it. He appointed the Snivvian Proddo Koda, one of the few ringleaders on Handooine to remain loyal, as new majordomo. But rather than return to Nal Hutta, he remained on Handooine to oversee the operations and ensure the loyalty of Koda. During this time, he also had the Tiss'shar Sann-chu-cor, a warrior and bounty hunter who had distinguished himself during the Sekel Conflict, promoted to chief of security. Sann-chu-cor was ordered to come up with ways to ensure loyalty, and began building a spy network within the Nal Barga, to ensure that he always knew if someone stepped out of line. He reported directly to Zergal. Unknown to him, Zergal set up his own network, aimed at ensuring the loyalty of those in trusted positions. Finally, in 1 ABY, Zergal was certain that the empire could be run from Nal Hutta, and returned there. After the Civil War Since 4 ABY, Zergal was content to rule his empire from Nal Hutta, only travelling to Handooine a few times a year. He kept check on his enterprises, however, through his spy network as well as through reports from Koda and Sann-chu-cor. He also insisted on reviewing all new acquisitions and made a point of personally meeting - and approving - new members of his organization. In 12 ABY, Zergal was presented with a young Zeltron smuggler, Zhymmia Varn, who - after several succesful smuggling runs - had been forced to drop her cargo to escape an Imperial cruiser. Zhymmia expected to be executed for her failure, but after reviewing her history, Zergal instead hired her as his personal pilot. In 17 ABY, Zergal came into conflict with several pirate groups that was raiding his smugglers. As a result, he commissioned the production of the Murishani-class Fighter from XeroStar Corporation and the M21-G1 Massiff Fighter from MandalMotors. Both would become mainstays for his forces. Nar Kresh In 18 ABY, Zergal was ordered to serve as majordomo for the Vosadii holdings on Nar Kresh by Neecha Vosadii Krelim, the Kajidii of the Vosadii. He begrudgingly accepted the position, determined to ensure that it was as short a stop as possible. Personality and Traits Zergal was very similar to Jabba Desilijic Tiure; both had vast smuggling networks throughout the Outer Rim and started their crime careers at very young ages. Zergal was also the top crimelord on the planet he chose to call his home away from home. Also like Jabba, Zergal enjoyed dancing girls just as much as Jabba, and owned several himself. He particularly fancied Twi'lek. Like most Hutts, Zergal was not above betraying and exploiting others to serve his own ends. Zergal did, however, seem to hold great regard for those who impressed him and served him loyally, unlike Jabba. He hired Zhymmia Varn for her great piloting skills and being fluent in Huttese and other languages, he trusted his majordomo Proddo Koda for his business skills and proven loyalty, and he valued Sann-chu-cor for his fighting skills and spy network. These facts seem to support the claim that Zergal personally was not nearly as mean or cruel as Jabba, choosing instead to rule his criminal empire with generosity and esteem, much like Lady Valarian, which is most likely the cause of his great success. He even had some admiration for his enemies. Ultimately, despite his vast crime empire, Zergal himself kept a low profile, which he preferred as long as he made a profit. Associates *Proddo Koda - Snivvian male, serving as majordomo and daily leader of the Nal Barga. Resided on Handooine. *Sann-chu-cor - Tiss'shar male, serving as head of security. Resided on Nal Hutta. *Zhymmia Varn - Zeltron female, serving as personal pilot and bodyguard for Zergal. Resided on Nal Hutta. Ships *''Glorious Wealth'' - modified Personal Luxury Yacht 5000 *''Smart Money'' - modified Starwind-class pleasure yacht Category:Characters of JagtaiCategory:HuttsCategory:Vosadii Kajidic